Save her life
by mirdaishan
Summary: Spoilers? Greg keeps having panic attacks when he thinks about Morgan and even though Russell has told him he can't work on Morgan's case, he still rushes out to try and find her when he hears they might know where she is. Will he be in time to save her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Might contain spoilers as I based this story on a picture I saw on Twitter of Morgan for what I think will be episode 14x01. Not 100% sure, though, so don't get mad at me when episode 14x01 turns out to be completely different from my story! ;)  
This is part 1 of 2, the second part will be added soon, I promise! :)**

Panic.

It hit him every time again the very second he thought about her. It would slowly enter his body, make his heart start to beat faster and cut off his breath. She wasn't in the car… Where could she be? His heart would beat even faster and it would feel like his throat was being clenched. She had to be okay… she had to be! It would continue until the panic took complete control of his body. And then… darkness…

"Greg… Greg!"

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw, was Nick looking worriedly at him. "Are you okay, man?"

He pushed himself up on his elbows, realizing he was on the sofa in the breakroom. Nick was standing next to him, Sara was sitting at the table, an equally worried look on her face.

"Yeah… I think so…" He needed a moment to remember what had happened. Oh, yeah, he had fainted after a panic attack. Another one…

"Greg, we'll find her," Sara softly said. "Everyone's out looking for her right now."

"That's not good enough."

"Then what do you suggest we should do?" Nick asked him, an angry undertone in his voice. "All you've been doing since we found out Morgan's gone, is shouting at everyone else that we need to find her! You keep freaking yourself out about her, but instead of helping us find her, you tell us what we're supposed to do… while we're already doing it! Why won't you help us?"

"I want to…" The words came out of his mouth so softly he wondered if Nick had actually heard them. The older CSI nodded, though. "I figured… Then come and look at what we've found!"

"I can't…" Again, his words were barely audible.

"You can't," Nick repeated. "And why not?"

Greg turned his head away from his friend and colleague, afraid to tell him the truth now he was this angry. "Because Russell told me I can't…"

Both of his colleagues fell silent after his confession. Neither of them had known Russell had forbidden him to work on Morgan's case.

"I know how you feel about her and normally I wouldn't care, but this time I do," he had told him. "If you get wrapped up in this case, you'll end up losing your temper, just like you did when Morgan was in that helicopter and you blew up at Samantha, the guy's daughter. We can't afford any mistakes on this case, so you're staying away from everything that's evidence, you understand?"

Of course he understood, he just didn't _want_ to understand. Damn it, he loved Morgan, he wanted to find her! The thought of losing her… Again, the panic hit him. Before Nick or Sara were able to do something, he had fainted again. This time, when he came to, only Sara was with him.

"Where's Nick?" he asked. Sara hesitated answering him, so he repeated his question, more urgent this time. She didn't look at him when she finally told him: "Russell called him. They think they've found Morgan…"

He almost jumped off the sofa. "Where?"

"Somewhere out in the desert," she reluctantly told him.

"Where, Sara? Where?"

"Greg, you're not going…" she started, but he was already out of the room. He raced through the hallways to the traffic control room, grabbing the first guy he saw by his shirt. "Where did they go?"

This time, panic hit the other guy. Splashing wildly around with his arms as if he was drowning, he pointed to his desk. Without looking, Greg grabbed the papers and raced back outside again. He barely gave himself the time to set the navigation system before pushing down on the gas. He didn't even look at his speed as he drove out of the city, he assumed every police officer in town had been warned about him already. He didn't care, all he could think about was Morgan. She had to be okay! His heart already started to beat faster and his breathing was shortened, but he ignored it. No panic attack now, he had to find her! He pushed down on the gas a little more, driving more than twice the legal speed limit now. As he had left the real city, the chances of getting involved in a car accident were a lot smaller, he told himself. And actually, he didn't even care. He had to find her!

His speed took him to his destination in record time. In the distance he saw the lights of police cars as they lit up the night sky. They moved around in circles, though, as if they couldn't find what they were looking for. Angry, he hit the brakes. Damn it! Of course they couldn't find her, this was the freaking desert! He started driving again, slower this time. The front lights of his own car danced across the sand. Suddenly, they passed over something else. He immediately hit the brakes, causing his car to slightly slip in the sand. Before it had come to a complete stop, he was already out of the car.

"Morgan!" He fell down on his knees next to her in the sand, a new panic attack hitting him. She had bruises all over her, there was a huge blood puddle next to her and all her wounds were covered with dirt and sand. His own heart was beating so fast when he checked for a pulse that he feared he was having a heart attack. He managed to take a little breath when he felt a very weak pulse.

"Stay with me, Morgan!" he told her as he got his phone out of his pocket. As soon as he heard someone answering, he shouted: "I need medical help at my location… now! I found her!"

He threw his phone down in the sand, not bothering to tell the guy even more. He just looked at Morgan, at her beautiful face, which was now a mix of black, blue and red. Carefully, he moved a strand of her hair out of the way. "Stay with me, Morgan, help is coming!"

"Greg?" He could barely hear her, her voice was even weaker than her pulse. He tried smiling at her, even though she couldn't see it through her swollen eyes. "I'm here, Morgan, I'm right here with you!"

"I love you…"

The words made his heart jump up… until he realized why she said them. Firmly, he shook his head. "Oh, no, you don't! Don't you dare tell me now! You're gonna get out of here and you're gonna be fine again, you hear me?"

"Greg…"

"No, don't even think about it! Alright, listen to me! Are you listening? You know how I feel about you and what I want to say to you now, but I won't, you hear me? I won't say it until you're all better again, understood? So if you want to hear me say those words, you're going to have to fight! You're going to survive this, you get it? I won't say it until you're better!"

If she wouldn't make it, he would never forgive himself for saying this, but right now, it was all he could think of to get her to fight for her life until help arrived. A very weak movement near his hand told her she had understood and that she wasn't going to give up now. The weakness of her movement told her help had to arrive very soon, though, or nothing he'd say would be able to save her life anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, is following it and/or has added it to their favorites. Really means a lot to me! :D  
So, here's part 2 of 2 for you... Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long! ;)**

* * *

A fighter as she was, she managed to stay awake until the ambulance finally arrived. But as soon as they had lifted her onto a stretcher she lost consciousness and her heart stopped.

"Morgan!" Greg shouted, his voice filled with panic. Two officers grabbed his arms to prevent him from rushing over to the ambulance.

"It's okay, she coming to again!" one of the paramedics told him. Greg shook the two officers off of him and raced to Morgan's side. Ecklie kept him at an arm length's distance. "Don't get in their way, Sanders, they know how to take care of her!"

"Greg…"

Everyone turned around when they heard Morgan's broken voice. Greg pushed Ecklie away. "I'm going with her!"

No one dared to argue anymore after Morgan had said his name. The paramedics showed him where he could sit in the ambulance and asked him to stay out of the way. He didn't have any trouble with that, he just watched them as they tried to stabilize Morgan and take care of her wounds.

When they arrived at the hospital, she was immediately taken to the emergency room. Of course he wasn't allowed to follow her anymore, so he waited impatiently for someone to tell him something. He was soon joined by Ecklie, who didn't say anything about what happened out in the desert anymore, and Russell. Neither of them said a word. Greg nervously paced up and down the waiting room until a doctor finally came out.

"Family for Morgan Brody?" he asked. Ecklie stood up, but Greg beat him. "How is she?"

"Sanders, please, calm yourself down!" Ecklie angrily told him. Greg ignored him and looked at the doctor again. "How is she?"

The doctor hesitated, looking at Ecklie first. The sheriff slowly nodded, understanding he wasn't going to hear the news otherwise.

"She is… not in a life threatening state, but she's nowhere near safe either," the doctor honestly told them. "She has lost of lot of blood, that is my biggest concern, but she also has several broken ribs, a broken ankle and she was badly dehydrated. She has lost consciousness a few times already and I'm afraid that if her body doesn't respond to the treatment, she'll start losing consciousness for a longer time… and maybe even get into a coma."

No… no… no! He refused to believe what the doctor had just told him. She had to get better again, she had to! If she didn't… The familiar feeling of his throat being clenched returned. He shook his head. Not now, he didn't have time for this. He had to see her! He pushed the doctor out of the way and ran into the emergency room. He heard shouting all around him, but he ignored it. He just kept running until he found her.

"Morgan… Morgan!" He grabbed her hand and looked at her, even though her eyes were closed. "Remember what I said in the desert? I mean it, I won't say it until you're all better! Keep fighting, I know you can! You're gonna be fine and then I'll say what you wanna hear, okay? Just keep fighting!"

Two security guards ran into Morgan's room, followed by Ecklie and the doctor.

"I won't leave," he told them, sitting down on the chair next to Morgan's bed as he held her hand.

"Sanders, come on!" Ecklie said with a sigh.

"I won't leave," he repeated. He turned away from them and focused on Morgan's face. Her eyelids moved a little, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Sir, please come with us!" one of the security guards said. Greg ignored him. The second security guard tried it as well, but again, Greg ignored him.

"Sir, if you don't leave right now, we'll deny you access to this hospital as long as this patient is with us!" the doctor threatened. The two security guards now both grabbed Greg's arms, but they were forced to let him go when they felt how tightly he held onto Morgan. The doctor was the first to realize it was the other way around: Morgan was holding onto Greg…

"Let him stay," he gave in. "Maybe keeping him here is the only way to save her life."

Everyone of course doubted that, but as the days passed, they all had to agree that no other patient had ever responded to treatment as quickly as Morgan did. She was soon more awake than asleep and her body slowly started healing. Her bruises disappeared and underneath her skin, her broken bones started growing back together.

Greg never left her side all those days. The others brought him clean clothes and forced him to eat every now and then as all he could think about was Morgan. After another few days, she finally told him herself she'd be fine if he left for a few minutes.

"You need to take care of yourself," she said to him. "I know you want to stay with me, but having you in a hospital bed next to me is not the way I want you stay with me! You go and get something to eat, okay? I love you!"

"You're not just saying that so I can say it too and then find you in a coma when I get back, right?" he worriedly asked her. She smiled at him before giving him a reassuring look. "No, Greg! I said it because I really do love you and I want you to take care of yourself. So, now go and get something to eat and I'll promise you I'll be wide awake when you get back. Especially if you bring me a piece of chocolate pie…"

"I'm not allowed to bring you food," he reminded her.

"You weren't allowed to stay with me," she reminded him back. "So chocolate pie, please, the more, the better!"

Greg's company, the secret slices of chocolate pie and probably the medicines as well helped Morgan back to her strength so quickly the doctor decided she was allowed to leave the hospital only a week and a half after she had been found. Because of her still broken ribs and ankle, he advised her not stay home alone. Everyone assumed she'd go home with her Dad, but when he came to pick her up, she asked him: "Can you take me to Greg's house instead?"

She had sent him away earlier with a list of stuff she would need for the stay at her Dad's house, but as soon as he had left, she had realized she'd rather stay at his house. She hadn't called him to ask him, she just told her Dad to take her there now and trust he'd be okay with it.

"You sure?" her Dad asked her.

"I'm sure," she nodded. "Face it, Dad, I love him. And I don't care about any stupid rules about co-workers not being allowed to date anymore, I just love him. Deal with it."

She grabbed her bag and left her hospital room, much slower than she would have liked as she was walking with crutches, which of course didn't feel great because of her broken ribs.

"You know, you two really make a great couple since neither of you care about rules!" her Dad called after her. He smiled a little, though. He already knew his daughter and Greg were an exception to all the traditional rules.

/

When Greg arrived at his own house, after a text from Morgan had told him to go there instead, he opened his eyes in surprise when he saw her.

"I decided to stay with you instead," she simply said. "Unless you don't want me to…"

Smiling, he carefully pulled her into his arms and kissed her, even though Ecklie was only standing a few feet away. The sheriff just cleared his throat and turned his head. "Right, I'll be going then. Call me if you need anything."

He didn't wait for an answer, knowing he wasn't going to get any, and walked away. Greg smiled at Morgan again before starting to help her inside. "I doubt your Dad is really happy with me dating you…"

Morgan grinned at him. "Oh, he'll be fine with it, don't worry! I told him I love you, so he has to be fine with it! He just doesn't know you still haven't said it back to me…"

"Come on, Morgan, we had a deal!" he told her as he helped her onto his couch. She looked at him. "You really want to wait until my ribs and ankle have healed? That'll take weeks!"

"What, can't wait for me?" he teased her.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you?" she told him. "The only reason I survived is because I wanted to tell you I love you!"

It was the first time she mentioned something about everything she had been through. They both fell silent after her comment. Finally, she took his hand in hers and looked at him. "Listen, Greg, it's going to be a while until I'm all over this, but knowing you're here for me really helps. I'll be fine, it's just going to take some time. More than my ribs and ankle will need to heal…"

"I know." He kissed her on top of her head. "Take all the time you need, I'll be right here for you, I promise. And if you need anything, anything at all, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. "Can I start with something to eat?"

He smiled at her. "Sure. I'll be right back!"

He got up and started to make his way to the kitchen. At the door, he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and, Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

With a satisfied smile on her face, she leaned back into the couch cushions. This feeling had definitely been worth surviving.


End file.
